Randolph van Clef
Marquess Randolph Eric van Clef, born 25 August 3949 in Utricalum, Geharon, is a liberal poltician in the Holy Luthori Empire. Background Born to small city Shop Owner van Clef soon in life realized that individual responsibility is important. And growing up without a mother, whom died when van Clef was 2 years old, he also fought hard for his rights. He worked part-time in his father's shop and learned how to run a small business. After High School he moved to the Capital of Luthori - Fort William, to study law. Into politics As a youngster, van Clef was a conservative, very impressed by his father's monarchism and nationalism. However, when in big city, he came in contact with more liberal ideas. Despite growing up in the liberal duchy of Geharon, he was very isolated from liberalism there. After one or two years at College he became a member of the Liberal Alliance and for a year he sat in the National Board for the Liberal Youth. And aged 25 he became an MP in 3974 for Orange duchy. He had only worked 1½ year at a Law Firm when elected. Minister and isolation When elected in 3974 social liberal Sophia Lancaster had ruled the party for many years and had been replaced with much more adaptable Madeleine Bassett who gave him much responsibility in the House of Commons. In 3979 he was elected member of the National Board, which meant he was seen as one of the 13 most important politicians in Liberal Alliance. He grew stronger and stronger for every year, improving his rhetorical skills and becoming a very skilled debater. After Basset's period, Roscoe W Chandler came along as a liberal conservative leader and gave van Clef a Ministry in 3984, but after the 3986 Election van Clef was replaced and somewhat isolated in the Chamber. Partyleader After two social liberals and a liberal conservative dito, many members felt they wanted back to the roots and wanted a classical liberal as partyleader. From the beginning, Jemma Stortford, Denice Rittenhouse, Eric van Ginzen and van Clef all held a chance. After a while Stortford choose to endorse Rittenhouse as her candidate and van Ginzen realized he lacked the support needed for running so the real election was between Rittenhouse and van Clef. And on the Annual Session in 3990 van Clef won with numbers 122 - 77 securing his place as Party Leader for the Liberal Alliance. Imperial Chancellor After a total victory in Luthori General Election 3991 van Clef formed an "Imperial Cabinet" as he choosed to call it. Parties which were positive in rebuild the old Empire. It meant de facto that just three left parties were left outside. In 3993 van Clef was awarded the title of Marquess by the Emperor Anthony I. After sitting 8 years as Chancellor he choosed to not stand after the 3998 election where the LA had severe internal problems with factions fighting each other. The social liberals craved for a new leader where van Clef's politics had more traditional right wing agenda than his predeccesors. After a cabinet reshuffle he returned as Minister of Internal Affairs.